


Finally With You

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunts & Uncles, Babysitting, F/M, Fatherhood, Motherhood, Parenthood, Vinsmoke siblings are babysitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: A modern setting where Niji and Cosette are married and have kids. A struggle for the rest of the Vinsmoke siblings awaits them for babysitting the children.
Relationships: Cosette/Vinsmoke Niji
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another commission work for @OvejaLoba at Twitter. 
> 
> -This took me a while to write because I was busy and not emotionally well during the recent weeks.

The blinding light of the morning sun started to wake up the married couple— followed by the rowdy noises of their child.

“Daddy! Daddy!” the little girl called as she shakes the heavy blankets with her tiny hands, “It’s first day of school!”

She was answered by a low, lazy groan before answering, “Hm, what time is it?”

“It’s 6:30! You promise to send me off on the first day!” She struggled to climb on the bed and feminine hands helped her on it.

“Good morning, Cherie!” Cosette smiled, still with her half-lidded eyes, “Too excited today, aren’t we, hmn?” she pulled her close and kissed her daughter on her head.

“Yeah! Because it’s daddy who’s gonna send me to school today, on-my-first-day-ever!” she synchronizes the last words as she pushed his chest with both of her hands.

Cherie was surprised when the man under the sheets finally gets up and grabbed her playfully by her shoulders, “Alright princess. Time to take a shower. Mom’s making breakfast today,” Niji carried his daughter in one swoop as the girl squealed on his arms. 

Cosette giggled at the two when a cry was heard from the crib, “I’ll get that first, then, I’ll make breakfast,” she approaches the pale blue crib as she carefully held the chubby baby in her arms, “Shh, shh… Is my little Marius hungry?”

This two-year-old boy and his pudgy little arms grasped her chest between sobs as Cosette continues to shush him with sweet words to stop crying. She reached for his bottle from the table and fed him as she cradles him in her arms. He was now eased and looks into his mother’s eyes with his glassy ones; his tiny hand tries to reach for her locks of hair, and she smiled at him and let him hold her index finger.

“Now, let’s make some breakfast,” she went down the stairs as she placed him on his play mat near the couch with his little toys as he was still gripping on his bottle. Cosette prepares the ingredients for the French toast and his ready-to-eat baby food from the cabinet. 

The baby made a noise as his hands were slamming impatiently on the couch and even knocked his own bottle on the floor.

“Oh, honey, I know you’re hungry, just a little while now,” she called at him gently as she picked his bottle from the floor. She returns to the kitchen and went back to cooking.

Niji and Cosette were married for seven years; it was never easy when they decided to come out in the public, especially to their families. Niji is a Vinsmoke, a son of the world’s greatest scientist and engineer, Judge Vinsmoke. Their family is known as the Moguls of Science and Technology. Their company, GERMA, also known as Genetics Engineering and Radioactive Machineries Association, is one of the leading science companies in the world and they are famous for their pioneering inventions and genetical enhancements used in the military.

Niji is the second twin among his quadruplet siblings, his brother next to him, Sanji, went to their wedding begrudgingly after Cosette invited him. He mentioned that he was just attending because his wife invited him and their eldest sister, Reiju, told him so just to pay a visit in their family. Sanji was quite against in their relationship since he had qualms to his brothers and in his family in general. It took a few years before he could finally accept their relationship because he made friends with Cosette in the cooking industry. 

Cosette’s family were quite shock about the news; her father almost fell on his seat when she introduced Niji to them for the first time. Her family belongs to the middle class, with an average annual income and a stable life; not to mention that she is the only child and daughter in the family. She works as the head chef in a restaurant and is also a food critique at the same time. She made friends with Sanji and pays him a visit in the Baratie if she had the time. She would talk with Sanji anything about cooking and… Niji. Sanji would often sigh or scoff when she would mention him, but, he was thought everything about his foster father, Zeff. 

“Mommy! Daddy did my hair today!” Cherie twirled on her braided, pale blue hair. She took her hair from the mixed shades of both of her parents; her eyes were from her father, only there is an evidence of the slightest green blended on her irises. 

Her younger brother, Marius, took his facial features from his mother; his big brown eyes and black lashes were almost exactly like Cosette’s, tiny freckles started to dot across his face. His hair, is in deep blue like his father, only a bit darker that it almost look like black; blue strokes from his hair reflects from the morning sunlight from his playful antics.

Cosette smiled at her daughter tenderly and looked at her husband, “Now I see I’ve got competition,” she was answered with a wink from Niji while drinking his morning coffee from his mug by the table.

“Just how long do you think I spent my time styling my hair, woman?” he fixed his tie and picked Marius from his play mat, “There we go,” he sat him on his high-chair and the boy was slamming his tiny hands on his plastic table impatiently. 

“Am-Am!” Marius waved his feet rapidly.

“Alright,” Niji walked up to the counter and picked the fresh-from-the-pan French toast beside his wife, “Man, the tiny boy’s too impatient.”

“Where do you think he got that from?” Cosette asked sarcastically and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She grins as she approached the baby while mixing his mushy food in his small bowl.

“Marius! Mr. Shelly here has something to say,” she pouted then talks to him with a cartoony voice as she plays with him with a squeaky toy in her hand, “Marius, yer mum’s makin’ ye a delicious breakfast for yer tiny tummy!” She rubs the toy on his belly while squeaking it.

The baby giggled, “Am-Am!” 

“Aye! Mushy veggies will make you strong!” she gestures the toy away from him as his eyes followed the distraction. “Now open your mouth for Mama! Say ah~!” The boy’s swiveled away from the spoon and the mother struggled following his mouth with a spoon.

Cosette sighed, “C’mon now, honey, Aaah~!” she tried to sneak a hand on her son’s belly and tickled him, the baby giggled and she took the opportunity to finally feed him. His tiny mouth oozed the mushy green stuff down to his chin and Cosette immediately wipes it off with his bib.

“Eugh,” Cherie cringed and wrinkled her nose while she absentmindedly stirs her spoon on her cereal bowl.

“You might want to double your time now, young lady. You don’t want to get both of us late,” Niji reminds her as he stood up from his seat after finishing his two slices of toasts.

“Okay, daddy,” she obeyed. She finished her cereal before asking a question, “You’re going to fetch me after school, too, right?”

Niji felt his feet froze for a moment, “Oh no, princess, I’d still be at work even after you go home.” He walks towards her, “You see, daddy’s work is so hectic,” he rolled his eyes under his lenses, “I always go home late at night. Don’t worry, your mom would fetch you after school with your brother,” he pinches her soft cheeks softly.

“Mm’kay,”

“Now grab your bag and say bye to mom and Marius,” He called from the living room as he wore his jacket and grabbed his keys. 

“Bye mom!” Cherie runs towards her mother and placed kisses on her mother and her brother’s cheek. 

“Aw, goodbye, baby!” Cosette kissed her back on her forehead. She gave her husband a look that gives him a message of, “Try not to do anything that would embarrass your daughter at school.”

“Got it.” He grits his teeth saying those words and opens the car door for Cherie.

“What? Did mom say anything?” she sat excitedly as Niji secured a seat belt on her.

“Yep, mothers can be scary to their husbands sometimes, princess,” he starts his engine and drove away from home. 

She watches them drive away, “Well, it’s just you and me now, Marius,” she bounced the boy lightly in her arms as they went back inside. Cosette went into the nursery room in where Marius can play with his blocks and stuffed toys. She arranges his mat and his baby monitor first before placing him on it.

“Okay, honey. Mommy’s need to work some stuff now, and we’ll fetch your sister later, hm?” she called before closing the door as the baby did not pay attention to her while being busy on his toys.

Cosette is back at her work as a food critique and she is currently hopping restaurants when being called to review a menu or to have a taste test. As a head chef, she is also an educator in teaching young and aspiring chefs on-hand in the kitchen.

As for now, she is relieved that she doesn’t need to leave her child at home as she is able to work from their home as a critique. Her new family didn’t hired a helper in the house yet, but Cosette is reconsidering to have one, especially they have two kids to take care of, as she and her husband are too busy to their careers.

* * *

“Daddy, what was your first day of school looked like?” Cherie suddenly asked while resting her chin on her hand by the window.

“Well, princess,” Niji drummed his fingers on the wheel, “My first day of school started in our home. You see, your grandfather have us homeschooled, but your late grandma did not allow that because she said that we should hang out with the other kids.” He finished.

“Yeah, but how was your first day _at_ school?”

“Eh, I met a bunch sh—” Niji suddenly pursed his lips at her daughter, staring at him with her innocent eyes, “I… I mean, I met a bunch of kids like you; only they were losers,” he scoffed in the end.

“Oh,” Cherie slowly turns her head away from him when Niji’s connected phone suddenly rang in front of them, “It’s Aunt Reiju!” she gasped.

“Why don’t you answer her, princess?” he smiled at her as she excitedly reached for the screen to answer the call.

“Hi Aunt Rei-Rei!” she exclaimed and Niji rolled his eyes from his sister’s suggested moniker for them to call her.

“Cherie? Hi sweetie!” Reiju greeted cheerily from loudspeaker, “Is your dad with you?”

“Yes! He’s sending me off to my first day of school!” she cried.

“Aw, that’s sweet… and very unlikely,” Reiju’s tone changed as if it was suddenly directed at him.

“Alright Reiju, why did you called?” he then switch the call from speaker to his wireless earphone. 

Cherie frowned from that; it must be an adult talk. She had always seen her father always busy in their family business and she rarely sees him going home early. Her mother had always told her about his job, but she is just a child who wants to hang out with her father a little more. 

The phone discussion had ended and Cherie’s vision is focused at her swaying feet. The ride was silent for a few minutes, and Niji did not like that, even one bit. He noticed that she is down lately; he saw an ice cream parlor on their way and he made a turn to it. 

“Daddy, this is not the way to school,” she pointed.

“Well, stopping by for an ice cream won’t hurt, right?” he winked at her.

She gasped in excitement and raised her arms in the air, “Yeey!”

Niji parked by and they went inside the parlor. “We’re not going to be late, won’t we?” she asked him while holding his hand.

He checked his watch, “Nah, we still have time, princess. Just order whatever you want.”

“Ah, I can’t see!” Cherie struggled as she tiptoes and jumps just to read the menu. She squealed when Niji carries her and let her sat on his shoulders while his hands support her legs.

“Ooh! Daddy! I’ll have that blueberry vanilla swirl with rainbow sprinkles, please!” she points at the menu.

He grinned at her, “Wise choice, princess,” he turned to the cashier, “You heard her.”

“And for you sir?” the lad asked.

“Just for her.”

The cashier processed their order as Niji paid and received her colorful treat a few minutes later. He placed her down and hands her tall, ice cream swirl in a cup showered in rainbow sprinkles, with a bonus wafer stick.

“Thanks, daddy!” she sat in the car.

“Anything for you, my princess,” he secured the seatbelt on her and kissed her cheek. 

She giggles, “How come you don’t have any?” she jabs the spoon repeatedly to mixed her ice cream.

“I can’t eat because daddy will drive,” his starts the engine.

“C’mon, taste it! I’ll give you some!” she reached a spoonful of ice cream at him; she made sure that there are sprinkles on it. “Aah~!”

Niji chortled at her; he never realized how lucky he was with her daughter.

 _God damn it, she’s so cute!_ He opens his mouth and her spoon reached into his mouth.

“Mmn!” he wiped his lips with his finger, “That was delicious, Cherie! I’ll make sure to buy that again for the both of us when we return there with your mom and Marius,” he pinches her cheeks playfully as they continued their ride to her school.

They have finally arrived and Niji opens the door for her and Cherie immediately runs toward the school. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, princess,” he caught her to stop.

“Daddy!” she stomped, “I’m gonna be late!”

“No, you’re not. You’re fifteen minutes early,” he sat in front of her and he peeked at the rowdy kids behind her back, “Listen, it’s your first day, and mommy and daddy won’t be there to see you,”

“I know that, dad! Mom already told me about it!” she pouted as her foot is tapping on the ground impatiently _. My, she got that from me._ He thought.

“Yes, but I just want to add that you should avoid boys. They’re bullies. Boys would scare you all the time; they’ll tease your hair, send you letters, make friends with you, and one might even ask you out on a puny date—”

“Mom said that’s normal!”

“No, your mom is wrong!” his voice made some heads turn at them. He cleared his throat and looked at her, “Look, Cherie, I just want you to be safe.”

“Okay daddy. I think I’ll be safe with my teacher,” she chewed on her lips, “I need to go now, dad!” her feet attempted to run away this time.

“Oh, aren’t you forgetting something, princess?” Niji frowned at her..

“Daaad! You’re embarrassing me!”

“C’mon, princess! I will not leave here until you give your daddy a kiss,” he called when she was already steps away from him.

Cherie made a quick peck on him as Niji kissed her back on her forehead while hugging her tightly, “Now be a good girl at school,” he gently pushed her away, “Make me proud and show me a star on your hand when I get home,’kay?” he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. She just nodded quickly before she runs toward the door.

“Make sure your first friend is a girl!” he yelled at her.

* * *

It is one in the afternoon, Cosette had made lunch for herself and her little boy, they just spent their time alone as she teaches him some basic words and phrases while reading him a book. She would often ask him repeated questions and teach him how to respond to people.

“Orange, would you like some orange, sweetie?” she raised the fruit at him.

“Oh-yange?” he repeats.

“Yes, sweetie, orange! Oh-range!” She enunciated the words slowly for him.

“Oh-yange!”

“Very good, Marius!” she clapped her hands happily at him, “Yes, this is an orange, Mommy would give you some,” she peeled the fruit, separates them, and put them in the blender to give him a freshly made juice. She then pours it in his Sippy cup and hands it to him.

“We’ll fetch your sister anytime soon, sweetie. I’ll just go and change,” she left him in at the living room and went upstairs.

She prepares her things, took a bath, and dressed up. She also changes the baby’s clothes and prepares his things in the car.

She placed the baby car seat beside her, “There you go, honey.” She secured him in his seatbelt and drove to the school. Marius cooed happily while playing with his plushie, and Cosette decided to put up some tunes, like nursery rhymes for him to sing along the ride.

Cosette tried to call her husband through loudspeaker. It was his break time at this hour, “Hi honey! How did Cherie go at school?”

“Oh, it went fine. We even stop by for an ice cream before we arrived,” Niji reported from the other line.

“Aw, that’s sweet!” 

“Mm, by the way, Reiju called. She said that, uh, we should spend some time together more.”

“But, we do spend our time together, you know, with the kids,”

“Yeah, but this time, it’s without the kids.”

“Well, who will take care of them?”

“It’s _them_ ,” she heard a slight disappointment from his tone. She had knew his siblings for quite a long time, and they were quite intimidating; especially the brothers. She had no complains with Reiju, they have bonded all the time with some girl-talk and shopping together with the other girls. But she can’t imagine the men would be able to handle the kids.

“Them?” She repeated, “You mean all of them?” she laughed. 

“Yeah…” he prolonged a reply, “So, what do you think? I mean, we haven’t had the time together as a couple since we’ve had kids.”

“But, honey, this is kind of a sudden, and, do your brothers know?”

“Uh, yeah, about that… Reiju actually drag them to join the babysitting. And yeah, it’s sudden but she is too excited to meet the kids and she already booked us in a resort and hotel for next week,”

“Really? Wow, Reiju is something,” Cosette giggled from that thought, “You hear that, Marius? Your aunt and uncles would take care of you!” she tickled his son on his belly while her other hand is on the steering wheel.

“You have Marius with you?” he asked.

“Yeah, say hi to him, sweetie! Say, ‘Hi daddy!’”

“Dah-dy!

“Hey! How’s my boy doing?” Niji called at his son, “Give your uncles some hell when they arrive, okay?”

“’Kay…”

“Okay now, that’s enough honey, we’re almost at school,” Cosette reminds them, “I’ll talk to you later. I love you. Bye.”

“I love you too, bye, babe.” The conversation ended exactly when they arrived at school, they parked at a vacant spot and Cosette unbuckles Marius from his seat. They were a few minutes early and luckily, she prepared some snacks for them to eat while waiting. 

The school bell rang and swarms of kids began to run out from the door with their bags. Cosette was already Marius in her arms while waiting for Cherie outside the campus.

“Cherie! Over here, honey!” Cosette waved at her and Cherie noticed her as she runs towards them.

“Mommy!” she embraced her as Cosette stooped down to hug her back. “Look, I got a star!” she showed her hand and brags on the star stamped on her hand.

Cosette gasped, “Wow, that’s great honey! What did you do at school today?” she holds her small hand as they walk to their parked car.

“Ooh, I actually answered some questions correctly at science class!” Cherie waved her feet as she sits at the back of the car with her brother.

“Really? I’m so proud of you honey!” she kissed her after securing Marius in his car seat. “Make sure to show that to your dad when he gets home,” she returns to the driver’s seat and started the engine as they drove home safely. 

* * *

Niji let out a groan when he parked his car in their garage; it was already ten in the evening, and the crickets are out chirping outside their house. He gently opens the door and went upstairs to change. He was walking at the hallway when he heard someone singing; he approaches the source of the sound, and there, is his wife singing lullabies to their children.

He almost forgot how beautiful her voice was; he once caught her singing while cooking or while in the shower. Cosette has a soothing voice to calm a person and he loves it even more when she sings. There was a time in their honeymoon that she hummed some tunes before they sleep.

Niji leans his body by the door frame as he watches her finish her song and tuck them in their blankets as she kiss them good night and stood to turn of the lamp, but she stopped when she saw him.

“Oh, honey,” she tries to approach him but Niji went in first. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you’ve arrived,” she whispered as she crossed her arms to keep her warm.

“No, it’s fine,” he kissed her head tenderly and turns his head to the children, “Oh? So she really did got a star?” he eyed at her stamped hand clutching her stuffed cat toy.

“Yeah. Amazing, isn’t she?”

“Of course, I told her so,” she slapped his chest playfully before leaving them in their peaceful dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... This is the kind of family I want, because I have a shitty family.... I just wrote it down TBH... So this is quite a bit long...

“Whoa, Aunt Rei-Rei is coming?!” Cherie’s eyes sparkled with joy while holding her cat plushie on her arms by her parent’s doorstep.

“Not just your auntie, but your uncles as well,” Cosette groaned as she prepares their luggage for their couple’s getaway arranged by Reiju.

“How long will you be far away?” the child meekly asked.

“Just for a week, honey, and we’ll be back,” she placed a kiss on her cheek.

Reiju actually booked them at a fancy hotel and resort. She promised the couple that they would babysit for them along with her brothers; which made the couple doubts the brother’s skills. Well, maybe except for Sanji. Reiju and Sanji already visited the couple once, but it’s only with Cherie who was born that time. Reiju said that the other two cannot come because they’re helping their father with the business and they don’t want to meet the kids that time.

They stayed at their house during the holiday and Sanji made Cherie impressed as he made her taste vegetables so good. Her behavior of being such a picky-eater was inherited from her father, and Sanji was able to fix that. Reiju was the one who spoiled her with dolls and fancy clothes than her own parents. Cosette already talked to her sister-in-law about spoiling her niece too much and she asked her to be moderate, in which she promised to comply.

“They’re on their way, hon,” Niji called from downstairs with his mobile phone on his hand.

“Coming!” Cosette treads the staircase with bags on her arms as Niji approached her to help her with it. “Oh God, I need to, erm, label the milk and food for Marius,” she scurried to the coffee table as she grabbed a marker and notepad, then heads to the kitchen.

“Yep, make sure to get it right or Yonji would ruined it,” Niji scoffed at his perplexed wife.

“No, I made sure Sanji is in charge with the food.”

“Haha! That leaves them for Diaper Duty,” he laughed even louder.

* * *

“Oh my God! Isn’t this exciting?” Reiju exclaimed while keeping her hands on the wheel while her fingers waved in the air.

“Speak for yourself,” Yonji tapped his foot impatiently while tapping his fingers on his phone.

“Say that again and you’re on Diaper Duty,” she warns him and she heard a snicker from Ichiji behind. “I won’t have you wailing at the kids, you childless cowards.”

“Hey!” Yonji suddenly turns his head at his sister.

“I don’t like having kids. They’re rowdy, delirious, they’ll wring out your wallets,” Ichiji counted with his fingers.

“I’m just here to meet the kids! My little Cherie is now four, finally going to preschool, and I’m gonna spoil her rotten~!” Sanji grinned while he peeked by Reiju’s shoulder.

“Aren’t having four babysitters too much in a single household with two kids?” Ichiji rolled his eyes. 

“Just do this for your brother, Ichiji. Besides, you should at least have experience on caring for kids.” Reiju called back at him.

“Ooh! We’re here!” Reiju parked their vehicle by their house as she heads out first excitingly and rings the doorbell.

“Hey!” Cosette greeted her with the pacified Marius on her arms.

“Hi!” Reiju smiled at her as she gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Oh! Is this little Marius?!” Reiju squealed at the baby while she tried to pinch his chubby cheeks, but Marius is avoiding her fingers.

“Uhm, he’s a bit shy,” Cosette steps aside to let her in.

“Oh, I totally understand!” Reiju tickled Marius’s tummy and he buried his face on his mother’s shoulder, to which she giggled and heads straight inside the house.

“Hey sis!” Yonji greeted at Cosette. She almost forgot his towering height that made her crook her head at him. “God bless your uterus for finally giving me a nephew, man!” he tried to look at the boy’s face, but he turns his head away from him.

“Er, yeah, sure! It’s nice to see you again, Yonji,” Cosette just smiled at him.

“No, it’s my righteous sperm that she finally birthed a boy, Yonji,” Niji called from behind as he was walks by the living room and placed the luggage.

“I told you not to skip your Sex Ed class,” Ichiji pats Yonji’s shoulder as he passed by between him and Cosette.

  
“Hello Ichiji,” Cosette greeted softly.

“Why don’t we have Sex Ed class?” a small voice suddenly interjects the conversation, and the whole room was silent.

“Uh, I just want to make an advance apology just in case these two ruined your kids,” Sanji sighed at Cosette as he then smiled at Cherie. “Hey Cherie! How’s my little girl?” Sanji carried her as she squealed in delight.

“Make me some waffles, Uncle Sanji!” 

“Now, we need to fix that sweet tooth of yours, young lady,” he poked his nose with his finger.

Niji walks back in to their lobby after arranging their belongings in the car, “Alright, we’re all set up! Let’s go, honey, or we’ll miss the flight!”

“Wait a sec!” Cosette called, “Now remember that the kids should be in bed at eight, sing them some lullabies, or play them some music, if none of you guys can sing—”

“Wow, harsh.” Yonji mumbled.

“And make sure they wake up early for school, and help Cherie with her assignment as much as possible,” she finished.

“Don’t worry, Cosette, we can handle this!” Reiju assured her as she squeezed her shoulders. “What could possibly go wrong?”

“Yonji’s uncle jokes,” Ichiji commented and both Sanji and Reiju laughed.

“Hey!”

“Okay,” she stoops down and look at to her kids, “Now, be good to them, okay? We’ll be home soon!” She kissed her kids goodbye before exiting the door.

“Give them hell…” Niji whispered at Cherie and eyed on his siblings before joining his wife.

“I heard that!” Reiju responded with a tone. The group, except Ichiji, finally watched the couple drove away from the house.

“What should we do now, Aunt Rei-Rei?” Cherie followed her from behind. 

“Now let’s have fun, shall we?” Reiju clasped her hands together in excitement.

“It’s weekend, so, why don’t we get out and grab some lunch?” Yonji suggested while he relaxes on the couch.

“No, we’re eating here,” Reiju contradicts him, “Sanji!” she turns at him.

“No need to say anything,” Sanji already took the liberty to open their fridge; he was not surprised that most of the food were labeled and which food the kids should eat for school and at home. “Yonji, help me out here,” he called as he started to unpack the ingredients on the counter.

“Oh man, I was just going to play with Marius with some video games!” Yonji wailed.

“He’s only two! Ichiji will handle him.”

“What? Why me?” Ichiji lifts his head from his phone.

“You always brag yourself on being the ‘Smart One’, now get your as— I mean butt and teach your nephew some few words,” Sanji stammered from his last phrase. He can’t let the kids hear some potty words to learn; Niji would beat the hell out of him.

Ichiji walked by the playing mat as Marius is busy building his blocks. “Let’s go little man,” he made an attempt to carry him, only that he pushed him away and cried. 

“Now what did you do?” Reiju rushed into them as she tries to hush the baby as she carries him in her arms.

“I was just trying to carry him to their room!” he defended.

“It’s because you’re pulling his arm first!” she pointed out. “Here, take him,” Reiju passed the boy to him, as the child struggles to get away, “You need to let him feel that he’s safe with you!”

Ichiji grimaced as he awkwardly reached out his arms to make contact with the boy, as all eyes were watching him intently. 

“Talk to him!” Cherie encouraged her uncle at his feet.

“H-Here, Marius…”

“He’s not a dog, you idiot!” Yonji called back.

“I’m trying!” Ichiji almost yelled in embarrassment, “Now why don’t you come here and get him?”

“No, no, no, you stay right there!” Reiju pointed at Yonji to sit back on his couch,

“Now, Ichiji, I’ll help you,” she then eyes Marius and smiled at him with his squeaky toy in her hand, “Marius! Marius, hey look at that it’s your uncle!”

“Marius, please listen to Aunt Rei-Rei,” Cherie joined them with the encouragement. Marius suddenly grabs the toy and put it in his mouth.

“No! Marius, don’t eat that!” Cherie snatched the toy from him and he suddenly cried. 

“I did not sign up for this,” Yonji murmured.

* * *

It was already noon and Reiju called Niji and confirmed that they have arrived safely from their flight and is now currently enjoying their romantic walk by the beach; Sanji ended up calming Marius and playing with him at that time, Yonji enjoyed exploring the house, and Ichiji was just sitting outside by the pool.

“What’cha doing?” Ichiji raised his head from the laptop screen and turns to his little niece while she slid the door closed.

“Work,” he deadpans.

“Oh,” she tries to approach him, “Is your job same as daddy’s?” she asked innocently.

“No, but we work in the same company.”

“Does he always need to work until late at night?” Ichiji noticed that there was a melancholy evident in her tone.

“Yes, yes he does,” he was never this touchy-feely before; this is something alien to him. “He… He is actually doing this for the both of you. You need to understand that one day that all these hardships your parents is doing will turn you into great kids one day.”

“Really?” Cherie was already in front of his knees; she was actually looking at his screen displaying charts and demographics in multiple tabs. “Yeah, you and dad are the same. I saw him once with those on his laptop,” she pointed. “Is it that hard?”

He look through her naïve eyes, she was full of curiosity, as what children should be, he thought. Ichiji carried her and let her sit on his lap, “Do you know how to type on a computer?” he asked her.

“Just poking them like these, right?” she tapped on a key with her finger as she watched a letter appeared on the screen. “We have computers in school but it’s not our time to study about it, yet.”

Ichiji smiled at that thought. He closed all his tabs and opens a new document for her and increased the font size for her, “How about we impress your classmates when you finally get into that subject?” he positioned her small hands on the keyboard and her fingers to their rightful keys.

“Now, each of your fingers has a designated key to tap,” he instructed as he guide her fingers on the keyboard. “Your pinky should go right here, and both of your thumbs should remain on this long key, what we called, the space bar.”

“May I try to write my name, Uncle Ichiji?” she raised her head at him with a smile. “Mommy said I should not disturb daddy when he’s working in his room.”

“Sure, yes you may, Cherie,” he smiled at her as she clap her hands in excitement. Her head rises alternatively to both of her hands and her screen, while slowly learning how to type on his laptop.

“My head is getting dizzy now,” she paused and blinked away from the screen.

“Yes, too much usage of computer can give you a headache,” he closed his laptop and placed her down and stood up. “Let’s see if your Uncle Sanji is already preparing you some dinner.”

* * *

The kids finally had the chance to talk with their parents in a video chat after dinner and Niji was always making sure that his brothers aren’t doing anything stupid. Reiju updates what happened during their first hours since their arrival: Sanji made some snacks, Ichiji attempts to carry Marius, and Yonji… is just being himself.

“Oh no,” Niji bit his lip from the other side of the screen at Reiju’s last report.

“Oh, nothing bad happened, it was just him playing some video games at the living room. Actually, your girl is nagging him to join her tea party with her stuffed friends, good thing Sanji was there to persuade him.”

“Aw, the poor guy,” Cosette pouted and Niji is hiding his smile with his hand.

“Now you two enjoy yourselves out there!” Reiju flashed a smile and almost waved goodbye.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Yonji ran to the couch and snatched the tablet from her hands, “Guys, are these things washable?” he panicked and angled the camera on his hair, which is full of glitter, and some were already dyed in pink and was topped with a huge, purple bow.

The couple gave out a hard laugh, “Oh man, what happened to you?!” Niji asked and Yonji could see Cosette clapping her hands out of laughter because of how ridiculous he looks like.

“Wait, is that… my lipstick?” Cosette squinted at his painted lips and Niji chortled.

“Yeah, your girl is amazing,” he smooched and winked at them on the screen with his sloppy, plum-colored lips. 

“I did that, she got those skills from me,” Reiju bragged and she snatches back the tablet.

“It’s ugly,” Yonji murmured, and a pillow flew to hit his head, “Ow!”

“Well, it’s almost time for the kids to go to bed,” Cosette thanked her then Reiju ends the call.

“Uncle! Marius pooped on his diaper!” a voice called from upstairs.

The men stared at each other in silence.

“Erm, which uncle are you talking to, kid?” Yonji’s eyes looked nervous from the diaper duty.

“Uncle Yonji are you available?”

“Ahahaha!” Sanji slapped his back from being chosen to change Marius’ diaper.

“No, not me, man.”

“No. She called you.” Sanji pushed him.

“She just asked if I’m available!”

“Just go over there or your nephew will cry from his shit sticking up on his ass!” Sanji hissed at him.

“Fine! But not without you,” Yonji drags his brother upstairs and went to the nursery room.

“Alright, where’s the boy?” Yonji stretched his fingers and Sanji locked the door behind them. 

“He’s here,” Cherie points at the bouncing boy while pinching her nose.

“Ooh boy,” Yonji approached Marius and he almost retched from the smell on his diaper. 

“Hehe, feel his diaper, first, Yonji,” Sanji instructed.

“What?!”

“Look, I’m trying to help you out here, man,” Sanji raised both of his hands into the air, “Try to feel if he’s already full on his butt.” He demonstrates as he held the boy by his hips and tapped his bottom lightly.

Yonji complied and did the same, “Wow… that’s a lot…”

Sanji smirked, “Yes, now carry him and lay him down on this mat,” Sanji spreads a mat on the table and prepared some baby wipes and the trash bin.

“God, just when they will potty train him?” Yonji gritted softly as he carefully placed the boy on the mat.

“Soon enough, I mean, he’s already two,” Sanji assured him and placed a new diaper by his side. “Now, remove the tape both sides and I’ll hold his legs up.”

“Hey, big boy,” Yonji’s fingers shook as he slowly removes the tape in their place and he swallowed before opening his diaper. “Oh God…” Yonji retched from the smell and by the looks of it as Sanji grimaced while holding Marius legs.

“Eeew!” Cherie cried as she looks at her brother as he was happily swaying his arms. 

“Now, pull them off, and wrap them while sealing them with the tape,” Sanji said.

“Tape? What tape? We don’t have a tape here, man!” Yonji panicked.

“Stop that and let’s get this over with!” Sanji chided at him and cleared his throat, “Those tapes, from the diaper, fold the diaper and seal them with the tape.”

Yonji made a face as he begrudgingly obeyed as he murmur some words of disgust and threw the used diaper in the trash bin.

“Now for cleaning, you’ve done your job, so hold his legs up I’ll clean him. Make sure you keep them high up,” Sanji hands him his tiny legs as they adjust their positions. He opens some baby wipes and started to wipe his cheeks and butthole thoroughly, but gently. 

The boy laugh from his touch, “Oh you like that, big guy? Yeah, you’re doing a great job!” Sanji then wiped between his legs with wet cotton, making sure he is clean all over.

“We’re almost done, Yonji, hand me the clean ones and the baby powder, please,” Sanji asked.

“Man, you’re good at this,” Yonji was impressed and handed him the baby powder. “Where did you learn all this stuff?”

“Internet,” Sanji deadpans, “Now, flip the baby over, slowly, so I can put this on his butt,” Yonji did what he was told as Sanji put some liberal amount of powder on his hands, rubs them together, and taps the boy’s cheeks lightly.

“Aww~ Just look at him jiggle!” Yonji poked his butt cheek as it bounced from the effect.

“Okay, now flip him back, and let’s put on his diaper,” Sanji opens the diaper as Yonji flipped him back and pulls up his legs even higher. Sanji slid the diaper carefully just below his butt and Yonji gently lowers his legs on the mat.

“You tape him back,” Sanji allowed him to do the honors to patch him back, and Yonji sighed with relief.

“And that’s Day One…”

* * *

A brand new day started and it has been three days since Niji and Cosette were gone. Reiju slept with the kids, and the men slept in their designated rooms, well, except for Yonji, because he insist to sleep on the couch so he can wake up and turn on the TV immediately and watch his favorite show. As always, Sanji is the first one who gets up making breakfasts, “Hey, man,” he greeted.

“Hey, where’re the kids? It’s already 6 am,” Yonji yawned and scratched his head.

“Oh, I think Reiju is already having a bath with Cherie,” Sanji slid the eggs smoothly from the pan on the plate.

“So, who’s driving with Cherie today at school?” Yonji asked as he prepares himself a coffee. “I mean, Reiju always hoards the kids,” he shrugs.

“Yeah, I already talked to her about that,” Sanji frowned, and silence filled the room for a minute.

“Dibs on Cherie!” they said in unison.

“Hey! You said you weren’t interested in kids in the first place!” Sanji points at him with a spatula in his hand. “You just want to be with her just because you want to avoid Diaper Duty!”

“Oh yeah? That’s three days ago, Sanji, and I enjoyed playing as her Princess Yannie, and I even had the honors to drink her imaginary tea at her imaginary tea party because she’s fucking cute and I love her so bad!” Yonji said this continuously until he was out of breath and gritting his teeth at Sanji whose eyes are wide open right now.

“Please don’t fight, Uncle Yonji,” a voice was heard from behind the kitchen counter, Cherie is already dressed up for school and followed by Reiju who is holding her pink school bag for her. Reiju eyed at them both and points her lips at the child.

“Oh, sweetie, we’re not fighting,” Sanji wiped his hands before approaching the girl with her bacon and eggs on the table, “We’re just having an argument, and it’s nothing serious,” he pinched her cheeks playfully.

“Yeah, nothing serious about that… We’re brothers, and we always do that when we’re kids,” Yonji laughed nervously.

“Now, to make up with her, why don’t you boys send her off to school?” Reiju suggested and Cherie gasped in joy.

“Are you?!” the child grinned at both of them as the two men looked at each other.

“Yeah, sure!”

“If that’s what you like, Cherie,” Sanji smiled at her.

“Where’s Uncle Ichiji?” Cherie swiveled her head looking for her other uncle.  
“Your Uncle Ichiji is with your brother now,” Reiju answered.

“Ooh! Is he doing his diaper duty?” Yonji’s eyes awed in excitement as footsteps were heard from upstairs.

All eyes were focused on the red-hair man, “Don’t ask how it went.” Ichiji rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Uncle Yonji?”

“Yeah?”

“When will I have a cousin?” Cherie asked out of sudden and Yonji almost hit the brakes.

“Oh… that… Ahahah!” Yonji laughed nervously.

“Him?! You’ll never have a cousin from this guy, Cherie,” Sanji points at him.

“Hey! Coming from a guy without a girlfriend!” he rebuts as he moved his finger away from him.

“Back at ‘ya!”

“You two never had a girlfriend?” Cherie tilts her head.

“Aaaand… We’re finally here!” Sanji announced at their destination to change the subject.

“Alright, kid,” Yonji helped his niece unbuckled her seatbelt, “I’m picking you at twelve because Sanji here is making an errands at his other business downtown.” 

“Aww,” Cherie pouted as she jumps off the car.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie, I’ll make it up to you when I get back home and make you your favorite!” Sanji squeezed her cheeks lightly with his fingers.

“Mac ‘n’ cheese?!”

“Sure, sweetie!” Sanji hugged her tightly,

“Now be good at school!” Cherie waved at them before skipping inside the school.

“Oh, I wish they would never grow up,” Sanji sighed.

“You want them to have a growth disorder?” Yonji joked and Sanji cringed at him, “Let’s just go.”

“Okay Marius, say ‘Rei-Rei’!” Reiju squeezed his squeaky toy to get his attention but the boy is too distracted from the toy splayed everywhere in his room. “C’mon, say ‘Rei-Rei’! We’ll do it slowly, Rei-Rei… Say it with me, honey!”

“W-Wei!” he said softly.  
Reiju gasped, “Ooh! That’s it! That’s my boy! Say it again! Rei-Rei!”

“Wei… Wei!” he slammed his plushie on the floor while pronouncing her aunt’s nickname.

“Don’t call her that, Marius. You aunt’s name is Reiju. Rei-ju…” Ichiji interjects at them.

“Oh stop being such a poopy-head! Isn’t that right, Marius?” she puckers her lips at him and starts kissing him all over.

“Say it Marius… Say, ‘Reiju’,” Ichij’s voice was stern and pushy at the child.

“Wayj…”

“Reiju,” Ichiji mouthed at him. 

“Wayj-juh!” He cooed at them and Reiju immediately clapped her hands and giggled at him.

“Yeey! Now, try to say your uncle’s name next! Say ‘Ichiji.’ Ih-chi-ji…” her lips move slowly, showing him how to pronounce his name.

“Reiju, that’s not going to work. It’s hard for a two year-old to learn that phonetics at such a young age,” Ichiji finally sat beside her.

“Say Ichiji! Ih-chi-ji!” she ignored his comment and continues to teach the boy.

“Iish-jeeh!”

“Oh! Look at that! He said your name! Ooh!” she carried Marius in front of Ichiji and bounced him in front of him.  
Ichiji just smiled at his nephew and pinched both of his cheeks with his two fingers,

“You’re a fast learner, kid. I like that.”

* * *

Reiju received a message from Cosette that they would be home by one this afternoon, and she replied that the kids are both excited to meet them both and told stories that happened the past few days. She also mentioned that Judge was also curious in meeting his grandchildren, but he always uses their family business as an excuse not to see them. Niji already told his sister that he already thought about it twice to bring the kids at work to finally meet their grandfather, but that might scare the kids with his intimidating aura, to which Reiju laughed and agreed. 

The boys started to pack their things and prepared them at the living room before eating their lunch. Reiju had the most bags, and Yonji even helped her with some of her belongings. Sanji made their final lunch as they eat together on the table and enjoyed the meal. 

The siblings finally changed their clothes and Yonji spend the last time with Cherie playing some video games by the living room; Reiju fed Marius while teaching him some new words, Sanji had prepared a huge Mango Graham Cake for the whole family to eat when they’re gone, and Ichiji, he just gave both of the kids a huge amount of money for them to spend.

“Ooh! They’re here! They’re here!” Cherie bounced on the couch while she waits for them, keenling by the window. The vehicle sounded a horn as the doors opened and Cherie immediately rushed outside to meet her parents.

“Mommy! Daddy!”

“Hey, princess!”Niji grabbed her, carries her into his arms, and kissed her. “We’ve missed you!”

“Hello honey!” Cosette smiled at her, “Now, wait for us inside while we put our stuff outside the car, okay?” Niji placed their daughter down as she obeyed.

“Reiju! Is this all of your stuff?” Sanji asked. “Yonji went outside to help Niji with theirs,”

“Yeah, I think that’s all of it.”

“Aw, you’re going away now, Aunt Rei-Rei?” Cherie watched them rolling their luggage by the lobby.

“Oh, sweetie, we’ll be back soon,” Reiju kissed her on her forehead. “Be good to your parents, hm?”

“Yes, Aunt Rei-Rei!”

“So, how’re the kids? Did they obey my orders giving you hell?” Niji scoffed at him while dropping some bags.

Yonji felt a shiver in his spine remembering the children’s antics, “Oh, they sure did a number on me.”

“Yeah, I’ve been there, Yonji,” he replied as they both went inside with the entire luggage.

“Oh, I appreciate having you guys here to take care of the kids, Reiju!” Cosette embraced her before they leave. “I never had any siblings, so the kids are lucky to have a lot of uncles and aunt like you.”

“Anytime, dear! We really have a lots of fun with the kids this week!” Reiju smiled back at her. The boys finally bid their goodbyes with their hugs and kisses to the kids before they finally drove away from their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you love reading this, please do leave a review~💖👌🏻
> 
> Also if you want me to commish you a fic, remember to drop me a DM at twitter: @GestOPPA (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while because:  
> 1\. It's hard to brainstorm  
> 2\. I have NO experience in childbirth and pregnancies.  
> 3\. I need to watch some pregnancy videos and live births just for some references on YouTube LOL

Cosette noticed that she had been having irregular periods recently. She had this gut feeling that she’s pregnant and it has been a week since they had unprotected sex from their couple’s getaway. She stared at the mirror in her bathroom for a minute while caressing her belly.

She immediately called her husband, “Uhm, honey… I think I’m pregnant.”

Niji blinked at her, surprised. “Oh?” he pursed his lips, “A-Are you sure?” he walked from the bed and approached her.

“Yeah,” she let out a nervous laugh, “But, can we get a test first to make sure?”

“Oh, sure.” He smiled at her, “I’ll go get that,” he responds with a smile on his face before leaving the house to the nearest pharmacy.

Cherie was still at school and Marius is sleeping soundly when this happened; Cosette spends her time alone watching a movie while waiting for her husband to come home. Having a third child excites her and having three kids is the exact number of children she wanted to have. She used to tell this to her husband even before they’re married and he would joke around her saying he can give her kids as much as she could take.

She laughs from the nostalgia while enjoying her sandwich in the kitchen as she waits for her husband to arrive.

Niji immediately returns home with bags on his hands; he knew that his wife might start to get those cravings and mood swings again. He went straight up into their room only to find that she’s on their bed watching a movie.

“Hey,” went to bed beside her as he hands her the small paper bag and kissed her forehead. “I’ll wait for you here.”

Cosette just smiled at him as she walked into the bathroom to have her test.

He watched her left the bathroom with a blooming smile on her face, “Want to wait and see the results together for a change?”

He scoffed at her suggestion, “I bought your favorites,” he raised the large bag of snacks showing her treats. “We can share this while we wait here.”

“I think it’s too early for me to have cravings,” she giggled as she snuggled into the sheets with his warmth.

“Oh, you can never tell that, Cosette,” he pulls her closer, “I’ve seen your weird cravings and it’s hard to tell that you’re really a head chef with those hotdog waffles and rice porridge at 3 AM.”

“Hm, touché.”

They enjoyed the movie while waiting for the result for a few minutes and Cosette gripped on the test at the last second and looked at her husband. “Ready?”

Niji nodded and she revealed the test with two strips as a result.

“Wow,” he gaped as she giggled at him, “I guess we’re having a third.”

“Or a third and fourth… Who knows?” she shrugged with a smug on her face.

“Do you want us to have twins?”

“Hmm, having twins is not bad,” she rolled her eyes, “I mean, having quadruplets runs in your family.”

“Haha! Vinsmoke genes are really strong on having multiple kids at birth,” he cuddled his wife and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Cosette did not start her day properly; she had been feeling sick the past few weeks, and now— She’s kneeling in the bathroom, vomiting.

“Cosette, you need to rest, hon,” Niji was beside her, holding her hair up while caressing her back to soothe her.

Cosette cannot hold her head up and gripping on the cold porcelain of the toilet, “Ugh, honey…” she gripped on his arm and tries to look at him with her half-lidded eyes. “Can we go to see a doctor?”

Niji pursed his lips, “Oh, sure! But, maybe I’ll just ask Reiju to stop by; someone needs to keep an eye on Cherie here.”

“No, she might be busy right now—” she started to retch.

Niji sighed while soothing her back, “See? That’s the reason why I can’t just leave you here, woman.” He widely opens the door, “Cherie! Princess, come here for a sec!”

Tiny footsteps scurried into their bathroom, “Daddy!” she gasped at the two, “Is mommy, okay?” she tilts her head to look at Cosette.

“She’s trying to be fine, Cherie, but do me a favor and please look after your mom for me?” He asked as he helped his wife to stand up after she flushes the toilet. She washes her mouth on the sink and starts to brush her teeth; Cherie was perplexed to her parents while she watches them on their busy errands in their room.

Cosette acts fatigue with her recent morning sickness and mood swings lately; this is the third morning sickness since then, and, today, she needs to rest for now. She then heard a few knocks moments later.

“Mommy?” her little girl peeped by the door.

“Hey, darling,” she smiled and placed the book beside her, “Come here.”

“Mommy, are you sick?” Cherie asked worrying about her.

“Hmm… Yeah, mommy is sick, but I don’t think it is something that serious,” Cosette pulls her daughter into a cuddle into the blankets. “In fact, it’s actually a ‘good sickness’”

“Really?” her daughter tilted her head at her from her chest.

“Yes, I’m fine, sweetie,” she poked her little nose, “Cherie?” Cosette asked.

“Hm?”

“How would you feel if mommy’s having another baby? Would you like a baby sister or a baby brother?” Cosette caressed her daughter’s head tenderly.

“Oooh! I want a baby sister! I already have a baby brother, and he’s kind of annoying!” she pouted and it made her mother laugh.

“Oh honey, we can’t guarantee that,” she kissed her forehead.

Niji called Reiju to tell the great news and asked her a favor to look after Cherie and his sister gasped loudly at the other line, “Oh— Oh my God!” Niji could totally imagine his sister grinning and flapping her hands in the air in excitement, “You _really_ enjoyed your vacation, huh?”

“Yeah, haha… My wife and I will head to the doctor right now, but can you please hurry? Cosette was just vomiting recently,” his tone started to sound in panic.

“Oh, sure! I’ll be on my way!”

“Thanks, that’ll be great, Reiju.” He ended the call and went to their daughter’s room.

“Princess, mom and I will be out later to see a doctor. Your mom is not feeling well,” he sat on her bed while she is playing with her toys.

“Mommy’s sick?” she dropped her toys and her eyes looked worried.

“Yes, but not that kind of sick. We’ll go to the doctor and we’ll see,” Niji kissed her forehead and she hugged him. “Your Aunt Reiju will come here later to take care of you, so be good, okay?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Cherie watches her parents preparing for their leave to the doctor; she does not remember when was the last time her parents were this excited to go to a doctor. Is there a kind of sickness that makes people happy? Or, is her mommy really _is_ sick?

She can’t tell. Her Aunt Reiju finally arrived as her parents bid goodbye to the doctor. She and Reiju spent the rest of the time doing homework and playing with Marius.

“Aunt Reiju?” she asked while doodling on her paper with a crayon.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Is mommy really sick?”

Reiju stopped at her question; haven’t her parents told her yet that they’re pregnant? She thought that she should break the ice to her niece yet and let her parents told her themselves.

“No, Cherie. Your mom’s not sick.”

“Then why are they going to the hospital?”

“They are just going for a check-up to tell if she’s feeling well or not,” Reiju approached her to make her feel better, “Now, I’ll make you some snacks while you wait for your parents to come home, alright?”

Cherie just smiled at her, but her eyes still look worried. Reiju quite regretted not telling her the whole truth about her parents. She wants to make her feel more excited about it since she’s having a new sibling─ or siblings.

* * *

Her parents finally arrived late in the afternoon, and the Vinsmoke couple thanked Reiju before she left the house and saying goodbye to them. Cherie watched her mother immediately went to her room as her father prepares dinner.

Strange. She barely noticed her father cooked meals before; it’s always the simple and ready-to-eat ones, but never cooking thoroughly. She eagerly watches him prepare the ingredients by the counter, chops the vegetables and preparing the pot to boil. She was surprised that there were a lot of grocery bags placed by the corner of the kitchen.

Niji knows that her daughter is watching him cook dinner, and he must not fail them. Good thing that he learned from his wife a thing or two when it comes to cooking. He would not let Sanji teach him how to cook because they would just burn the meal for their wasted time of bickering instead of watching the stove.

He seemed pressured as his daughter locked her eyes on him while making her wife’s craved home-made lasagna. He thought he is distracted by her gawking at him and tells her to look after her mother in her room as he is preparing dinner. Niji watches Cherie pouted and went upstairs with heavy feet. He sighed and focused on his cooking until he is finished.

“Daddy, what’s going on with mommy?” she asked suddenly as they were enjoying dinner. Cherie noticed that there is something fishy is going on that made her curious lately. The whole table was silent from her question, and her mother cleared her throat.

“Honey, there’s something you need to know,” Cosette started and pauses for a second, “I’m pregnant and you’re having another sibling… or siblings,” she smiled at her.

Cherie gasped loudly as she looked both at her parents, “What?! Really?!”

Niji laughed at her expression, “Yes, princess. Mommy’s having another baby or babies growing inside her.”

“Aww! Why is she having another one?” Cherie pouts as she complained.

“Well…” Cosette turned to her husband, “Your daddy and I wanted to have another one so that you can have more playmates at home!”

“But they’re babies! Babies are small and weak!” she jabbed her fork on her hotdog on her plate.

Niji laughed nervously when his wife eyed her to tell something, “Cherie, you will learn to love your baby siblings someday, and having lots of siblings is nice like you’re the boss among them.”

“But not _that_ kind of a boss,” Cosette corrected him.

“Oh, and, your aunt and uncles will visit soon here to help your mom and you at home,” Niji added.

“Yey! Aunt Rei-Rei is coming back!”

“Wow, you’re not missing your uncles, princess?” Niji cocked a brow at her.

“No, too many boys…” she frowned and they all enjoyed their family dinner at that time.

* * *

Cosette is already in her fifth month of pregnancy. She had been receiving congratulatory notes and letters from her friends and family, and lately, her in-laws were taking turns taking care of her and her kids. Reiju and Sanji were always in time when their presence is needed, while Yonji and Ichiji were a tad late at some point due to work and other errands.

More or less, the uncles were doing their best to satisfy the needs of the family; like Cosette’s cravings and the naughty antics of the kids.

“Ah! Cosette, that’s Marius’ baby food!” Sanji corrected her mistake while she’s pouring herself some of Marius’ ready-to-eat meal on her mug.

“Oh… Sanji… I’m so sorry!” Cosette started to bawl. “I-I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry!”

“Now, there…” Sanji calmed her as he sets aside her mug, “Tell me what you want, then I’ll go get it ready for you.”

“I’m craving for some oatmeal with mashed bananas on it…” she said between sniffles, “I also want a pomelo soda! Sanji I’m so sorry!”

“Wow. It’s been a while since I saw your mom crying like that,” Yonji whispered to Cherie as she was busy with her homework with her uncle.

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it.”

“Your mom was also like that when she was pregnant with you, you know,” he poked her cheek with his finger.

“Really?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Yonji scooched closer to her to tell her a story. “One time, your mom cried because she got so angry with me because I ate all the peas stuffed from the turkey. Turns out she was craving for those.”

“No way!” She laughed and turns at her mother as she drinks on her mug, sniffling.

“Yeah!” he nodded at her with his eyes widened. “Your father had sleepless nights with her cravings, to the point they let Sanji stay at the house to cook her cravings until she finally birthed you.”

Cheri did not know a lot about pregnancies until her mother is pregnant for the third time. She never noticed how hard it was for the whole family to look after a pregnant woman, plus, they need to take care of the kids as well since Cosette is too fragile to handle two kids on her own.

Yonji mentioned that both of her parents will soon visit the doctor again to check her vitals as well as the baby growing inside her. 

* * *

They noticed her belly is bigger unlike from her previous pregnancies; the brothers now placed their bets on how many kids and what gender Cosette is carrying, and thank God Cherie is taking her nap.

“I say, twins. Both girls,” Ichiji placed his thick bills on the table.

“Hey! That’s too much bet!” Yonji gaped at him.

“That’s why we’re doing this, Yonji.” he rolled his eyes at him.

“Fine, I bet they’re twins too, but both boys,” Yonji threw his credit card on the table.

“Seriously?! Are you fucking insane?” Sanji grasped his own head with both of his hands, then points at the table.

“Eh, I have more cards at home,” Yonji shrugged.

“What the hell?!”

“Now place your bet, Sanji,” Ichiji tapped his finger impatiently on the table.

“This is a debacle…” he sighed, “But I say they’re twins, but a girl and a boy,” he then placed the minimum amount of the required bet on the table.

“Boo!”

“Cheapskate.”

“What are you guys doing?” a voice was heard behind them.

“Hey, Niji… man, I didn’t notice you there…” Yonji laughed nervously and his volume decreased at the end of the sentence.

“Are you guys placing bets on my wife?” Niji peeked at the table.

“Yeah,” they said in unison, softly.

Niji reached for his wallet and slammed a huge amount on the table. “It’s triplets. Two boys and a girl,” he gestured the numbers with his fingers.

“Ooh Yeah! Now we’re talking!” Yonji clapped his hands and pushed him on the back.

“Niji!” Cosette called, “Let’s go!”

“Okay, gotta go!” Niji swiftly turned at his wife as they both went outside the house.

“Why there is money placed on the coffee table?” she asked him.

“Oh, that’s nothing, never mind that one,” he started his engine, “But please don’t reveal the gender yet until you deliver the baby.”

“Why is that?” she laughed.

“Just because,” he smirked.

Cosette paused while thinking of the reason for the recent event, “Are they betting on the baby’s gender?!” she cried out.

“Yeah,” he prolonged and shrugged slowly, “Please don’t get mad or you’ll stress out the baby.”

She took a deep breath, “Fine. Besides, I think we’re getting twins, and they’ll all lose the bet.”

“Oh, they suspect us getting twins, it’s the genders and how many boys and girls that were having is what they’ve betting,” he scoffed, hiding from her that he made a bet as well.

“What?” she gaped at him, “Oh my God, you guys are unbelievable!” she shook her head and noticed a pastry shop that they passed by.

“Ooh! Can we stop there for a minute?” she poked her husband’s shoulder repeatedly and points at the shop. “I want to eat some egg pies while we’re on our way.”

“You’re the boss,” Niji made a turn to the shop.

“Hey, do you think those two had sex even though she’s pregnant?” Yonji asked while munching his chips in the living room.

“What the hell is that question?!” Sanji batted at him from the kitchen.

“I mean, some couples are having sex to widen the vagina canal for easy delivery, right? Especially when Cosette is having twins, so…” Yonji shrugged.

“Maybe she just masturbates, we can’t tell,” Ichiji suggested while he’s scrolling on his phone.

“… What the hell?”

The brothers kill their time at the couple’s house to look after the kids, but they were upstairs with Reiju taking a nap, and they were just procrastinating in the living room.

“Oh, there they are,” Sanji placed his knife on the counter as he was making their dinner.

Ichiji opened the door for them and Reiju came down from the stairs to assist Cosette with their belongings.

“I lost the bet guys,” Niji announced. “We’re having twins!”

“Really?!” Reiju gasped at him and turns to her brothers. “And you guys made a bet? What are you thinking?!”

“Hell yeah!” Yonji grinned and runs to Niji, “What’s the gender?! What’s the gender?!” he shook him on his shoulders.

“Dude, stop,” he pushed him away, “Sorry guys, no gender reveal until she gives birth to them,”

“Aww!” Reiju whined in disappointment.

“We’ll wait for three months for that?!”

“Hey, don’t call them ‘that’,” Niji’s tone directed at Yonji. “And don’t you dare nag, my wife, about it,” he points a finger at them. “By the way, are the kids awake?”

“Nah, they’re taking a nap upstairs.” Sanji pointed.

“Good, we’ll tell the kids tomorrow about their new siblings.”

* * *

Cherie went home with her uncle Ichiji from school this time. And as always, he usually spoils her with monetary expenses at the mall before arriving home. She brags her new sequined school bag and her two-foot mermaid doll at her mom while she was listening to some classical music on the bed.

“Mommy, your tummy is so big!” Cherie pointed out.

“It is, isn’t it?” Cosette giggled, “It’s because you’ll have twin baby siblings this time!” she clasped her hands together.

“Twins?! There’s two of them inside?” she lets go of her doll on the floor as she walks at the bed to sit beside her mother.

“Yeah! Wanna feel them?” Cosette guides her daughter’s hand on her belly as she lets her feel them.

“Ooh! What was that?!” Cherie gasped at her.

“One of them kicked!” Cosette smiled at her amidst from being fatigue in her seventh month. She tries to keep in touch with her kids as much as possible because her morning had been worse lately. Her back pain has doubled because she is carrying twins and she hasn’t done any work around the house. Her parents usually visit them and take turns with her in-laws to keep her company.

This time, the couple asked if they would take care of the kids at Reiju’s house for a while as Niji and Cosette’s parents would assist her during the rest of the months. Reiju agreed and she also keeps them updated with the kids every day as their uncles would also visit them and Cosette from time to time.

Cherie usually bonds with her Uncles Yonji and Sanji, while Marius, the quiet one loves to be with his Aunt Reiju, and Uncle Ichiji. He had already had a soft spot on his nephew. He usually spends more time with him later when the others were looking after Cosette and Cherie. He would usually buy him a lot of books and educational toys to prepare him for school.

Meanwhile, Niji is always assigned every night with his wife. He would give her massages, waking up late to help her urinate every few minutes, and provide her the cravings, yet there are times that he would limit her from it because she is craving junk food lately which is bad for the baby.

“I look ugly, don’t I?” she asked him while trying to sleep with her pregnancy pillow.

“No, honey, you’re not ugly,” Niji replied while he was reading a book beside her, with a lamp of warm light at his side to keep him awake.

“I bet you’re laughing inside your head while watching me waddle to the bathroom to pee.”

“I think it’s cute,” he flips a page.

“You think I’m fat?”

Niji finally closed the book in his hands and looks at her, “No, I don’t think you’re fat, but you’re cute to watch as you waddle, and you look beautiful as always like when you gave birth to two beautiful kids as these will be,” he caressed her belly as he kissed her forehead.

Her eyes start to water, “Aww, I love you so much!” she bawled after that and Niji just laughed at her while shushing her gently to sleep.

* * *

It’s the last month of her pregnancy and Cosette is expected to give birth anytime soon. The couple is preparing for the new kid with extra clothes and a bigger crib for the twins. Cosette has been experiencing abdominal pains and cramps lately, she had been distracting herself with watching movies, listening to music, breathing exercises, and essential oils.

Niji and Cosette’s mother were always at her side to watch for her contractions anytime. Cosette had been in indescribable pain than her previous pregnancies. She groaned when she felt a sudden pressure on her abdomen, and something is leaking on her legs. She immediately called her husband and he rushed to aid her and prepares the things to bring to the hospital.

“Are your brothers coming?” Cosette asked while focusing on her breathing.

“Not all of them. Ichiji and Sanji stayed at home with the kids, but they said they will come shortly to visit you after you finally give birth, haha,” he laughed nervously as he was panicking with his wife in labor in the car.

Niji immediately rushed to the Emergency room and asked for a wheelchair for his laboring wife. She is admitted to a private room and Cosette is groaning in pain and sweating heavily, her husband is already gripping her hand for hours.

“Honey…. Next time… we’re buying contraceptives next time, okay?!” Cosette gritted at him in pain

“What about having ‘having as many kids as we want’?” He bit his lip while she’s gripping on his hand.

“Are serious?! I’m about to squeeze two children out of my body, and now you’re asking me for more?!” she yelled at him and the nurses present at that time turned their heads at them.

“Okay, I’m sorry honey,”

Cosette his on her active labor for twenty hours. She had her epidural and Pitocin to relieve her pain. She was also focused on her breathing while keeping up in her contractions and dilations in her room. Her body can’t stop shaking at this moment and Niji is doing the best he can to comfort her, talking to her to keep her mindset, telling how excited he is when they’re finally having twins.

“Hey there,” a doctor chimed in, “You’re doing great, Mrs. Vinsmoke,” she stretched her gloves in her hand.

“You think?!” Cosette eyed at her while she bends down to check her dilation.

“Oh, ten centimeters, you’re good to go!” The doctor smiled at her.

They all rushed in the delivery room and Cosette was already in her active labor. Niji was present beside her as she was doing her first push for the baby, he keeps her at bay while encouraging her and holding her hand during the childbirth.

The doctors and nurses were there to assist her with her pushing and breathing because one of the baby’s heads had blocked and the canal for the first baby and the doctors told her they need to reposition the baby inside before she pushes.

“Is… that okay? Are my babies okay?” Cosette panted from all the pushing and being tired.

“Yes, honey, but we need you to relax, and you’re doing great!” the doctor assured her as they do their best repositioning the baby.

“You can do this, honey,” Niji kissed the back of her hand.

“Okay, we’re good to go! Now push,” the doctor instructed and Cosette groaned in pain and screamed while pushing the baby. She never screamed from her previous childbirths, but having twins gave her the reason to scream louder because of the doubled pain.

She had been pushing for thirty minutes between deep breathing and breaks; Niji looks worried as hell seeing his wife draining from all the efforts she’s doing. He had seen her giving birth in a shorter time than this one, and he can’t wait for these two to be out from her.

“C’mon, honey… Push, you can do it!” The doctor encourages her. “You’re already crowning, see?”

Niji peeked at her and saw the baby’s head almost out, “Let’s go, honey, you got this!” He caressed her head and kissed her while helping her push harder.

“Wow… it’s been twenty-four hours, huh?” Yonji tapped his foot impatiently in the lobby.

“Well, the labor is hell, but I’m sure the childbirth would be fast and easy,” Reiju added as she ordered a soda from a vending machine.

The siblings were waiting outside with Cosette’s parents at the lobby, Judge was not present at that time, but he sent a huge bouquet for them as a congratulatory gift. Reiju called Sanji to check the kids, he said that they were asleep at that time and can’t wait to see their new siblings at home.

“We got the first one,” Niji stepped out of the room, with beads of sweat rolling on his face. “There was a slight anomaly since the second kid blocked the passage, but that’s already fine now.”

“Oh, that’s great man!” Yonji embraced him.

“Well, get back inside!” Reiju shooed Niji back inside the delivery room.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Vinsmoke! You’ve got twins: a boy and a girl!” the doctor hands her the second child, crying while removing the umbilical cord. The first child was a boy, then the girl came next after ten minutes. Cosette prepared herself for the postpartum and for breastfeeding.

“Hey, sis!” Reiju knocked on the door with Cosette’s mother.

“Honey, are you okay?” Her mother approached her as she said hello to her grandkids.

“Hey mom,” she smiled at them while she cradles one of the babies on her arms and Niji was holding the other.

The women watched the newborn babies excitedly. They both squealed as they all watched opened their eyes for the first time. Both babies were already in their clothes and wrapped in fleece fabrics in pink and blue. Niji hands her the other kid as she unties her robe from the other side to breastfeed the other.

“Aw, look at them! So cute and tiny!” Reiju bends over at her niece while Cosette was breastfeeding them both.

“Okay, we’ll leave you guys for a while for some privacy,” Cosette’s mother left the room with Reiju.

“So, who won the bet?” Yonji discreetly asked his sister.

“I won’t tell until you guys are all here.”

Cosette had endured endless morning sickness and cravings. Finally, all those sleepless nights were worth it.

“Oh, honey, you did so well!” Niji smiled at her with teary eyes and kissed her forehead and then both of their children.

“Any names you have in mind?”

“Hmm, how about Yves for the boy and Leona for the girl?” he suggested while caressing their backs with his thumbs.

“Sounds great!” Cosette giggled.

* * *

Three days later, Cosette was finally discharged from the hospital and Cherie rushed to see her parents with her Uncle Sanji following her with Marius in his arms.

“Mommy! Daddy!” she squealed as she hugs Niji from behind as he was unpacking their belongings.

“Hey, princess!” Niji smiled at her.

“Cherie, come back inside because your parents need to unpack the things, okay?” Sanji called as Yonji helped with their things inside.

Niji reveals a two-seat baby carriage for the twins and they finally went inside with Cosette, as her mother helped her inside.

“Congratulations you guys!” Reiju hugged them both, and Cherie went to look at her new siblings.

“Ooh! They’re so tiny, mommy!” she points at them.

“Both boys?” Yonji peeked at the baby stroller with the two babies cooing.

“Nah, man. You lost,” Niji taps his shoulder then turns to Sanji, “Sanji won the bet.”

“Yes!” Sanji made a gesture of victory.

“Oh, man…”

“Well, I’ve already prepared something for all of us! So eat up!” Sanji called from the kitchen as they all gathered around the dinner table to enjoy a meal for this huge family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add an epilogue after this~
> 
> Thanks for reading! if you like my works, please a review~ If you want me to commish you a fanfic, don't forget to send me a DM at twitter, @ GestOPPA for more information.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me in writing Commissions, please DM me at my Twitter @GestOPPA.
> 
> Or buy me a coffee for a drabble!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/jazzygenomynt


End file.
